houseofmousefandomcom-20200223-history
Peter pan
Peter Pan is a troll Peter Pan Peter first appears returning to Wendy's home to retrieve his shadow, but accidentally wakes up Wendy, John and Michael in the process. After she sews it back on, he then decides to take Wendy and her brothers to Never Land so she will never have to grow up and for Wendy to be mother of the Lost Boys. Once they arrive, they are attacked by Captain Hook. While he distracts the pirates, Peter orders Tinker Bell to take the Darlings to safety only to find that Tinker Bell had attempted to have the Lost Boys kill his new friend Wendy (by telling them that Pan told her Wendy was a terrible "Wendy bird" and that they were ordered to shoot her down). Peter swoops in just in time to save Wendy and after chastising the boys, learns that Tinkerbell was the mastermind. Peter banishes Tink and takes Wendy to see the mermaids of Mermaid Lagoon. While there, they spy Captain Hook and his right-hand man, Mr. Smee, with the Indian princess Tiger Lily as a captive, rowing toward Skull Rock. Peter and Wendy investigate and find that Hook is planning to learn the location of Peter's hideout. Peter then rescues Tiger Lily by playing a prank on Smee and battling Hook. For his bravery Peter is rewarded by Tiger Lily's father the Indian Chief who crowns Peter "Little Flying Eagle", thus making him another chief of the Indians. Peter then returns home with the Darlings and the Lost Boys. Peter realizes Wendy is ready to return home and, even worse for Peter, the Lost Boys wish to have a real mother and return home with Wendy. Peter then tells them once they grow up, they can never return. Peter really doesn't worry knowing they'll return eventually. Unbeknown to Peter however, his friends are actually kidnapped by Hook and his crew the moment they exit Hangman's Tree. Peter is then a victim of Hook's newest scheme: Hook plants a bomb in Peter's home while he and Tinker Bell are inside. While Peter is truly unharmed, Tinker Bell is fatally injured. While she tells Peter that Hook has Wendy and the boys and that he needs to save them, he refuses to leave her and begs her to stay alive, saying that he loves her more than anything. Together, Peter and Tinker Bell fly over to The Jolly Roger ship to battle the pirates. After the pirates are done with, Peter takes on Hook alone atop the ship. As Hook was about to strike Peter in the back while he was off guard, Wendy quickly warned him having Peter fly out of the way leaving Hook to plummet into the sea where he is chased away by the crocodile. The Lost Boys, Michael, John, Tinker Bell, and Wendy all celebrate Pan's victory. Peter commands Tink to cover the ship in pixie dust so that he may drop Wendy and her brothers off home to London. Return to Never Land Peter and Tinker Bell are out and about in Never Land and pays Hook a little visit only to discover Hook has a girl being held captive who the Captain claims to be Wendy. Pan becomes serious and battles the Captain to rescue his friend. After Hook is defeated he frees the girl but instead of reuniting with Wendy, he meets her daughter Jane who unlike Wendy is rather practical. He takes the newcomer to his hideout and introduces her to the Lost Boys. The boys begin to surround her asking to play all sorts of games and activities which causes Jane to lose her temper and storm off. Peter and Tinker Bell follow her and witness her collecting supplies and boarding them on a raft. After he failed attempt to ride off home, Peter informs her that the only way to go home is to fly. He takes her on a lesson and oblivious to Peter, Captain Hook is spying on them and plans to use Jane's desires to get home against his enemies. Jane's first take-off fails. Peter finds her beloved notepad and began playing rugby with it. It is accidentally eaten by Cubby and causes Jane to yet again lose her temper to the point where she announces that she does not believe in fairies. Jane's non-belief causes Tinker Bell to become ill. The only way to save Tink is to have Jane believe again in magic. The friends set off to find her but she finds them instead. She suggest playing treasure hunt (as part of Hook's plan to retrieve his treasure in exchange for giving her a ride home) to which Peter agrees. She finds the treasure but she changes her mind about Hook but Tootles finds their communication whistles and alerts Hook. Peter angrily calls Jane a traitor and warns that Tink's light is going out. Jane rushes there while Peter and the boys are captured and taken to Hook's ship. Peter being strapped to an anchor is about to walk the plank until Jane arrives with Tinkerbell fully charged. She frees Peter and the Lost Boys until Hook traps her by the neck with his hook. Peter returns the favor and cuts Hook loose falling through the ship and sinking with it until he and his crew are chased by the octopus. Peter personally escorts Jane back to London with the Lost Boys. Peter and Tink reunite with the now grown up Wendy. Originally upset at the fact that Wendy has changed by growing up, Peter happily accepted it after Wendy assured him that even though she's grown up, she hasn't really changed and still believes in him. After the reunion, Peter and Tink watch Wendy and her children happily greet Jane's father as he returned from war and then fly back to Never Land. House of Mouse Peter makes numerous appearances in the television series House of Mouse. Peter's most notable appearance is in the episode "Donald Wants to Fly". Peter and the Lost Boys are a band that was scheduled to perform at the club that night and are late for the show. Mickey sends Iago to find them. While Mickey is gone, Donald spends the night trying to fly. After Peter finally arrives, he teaches Donald how to fly, with the help of pixie dust. At the end of the show, he asks Mickey and Minnie to visit him in Never Land and that he had managed to make a cabana for them at Mermaid Lagoon. In the episode "Super Goof", he is seen with Tink at a table watching Super Goof fly, during which he commented out of jealousy "So, he can fly, he can fly, he can fly! Who can't?". Peter also appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. Jake and the Never Land Pirates While Peter does not make any appearances in the first season of the series, he is mentioned several times by Jake, his crew and even Captain Hook. Peter has gone off to explore the world outside of Never Land and left Jake and his crew to keep Captain Hook at bay. Some of the episodes revolve around a message sent to Jake by Peter to complete a task. In the episode "The Key to Skull Rock", a silhouette in the form of stars are seen in the night sky shaped just like Peter. For the Halloween episode "Trick or Treasure", Jake dresses as Peter, while at the end of the Christmas episode "It's a Winter Never Land!", Peter leaves gifts and a Forever tree, and a snowflake with his silhouette is seen flowing through the icy night sky as well as an echoed laugh from Peter. Peter makes an appearance in the special episode Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns, where he was voiced by Adam Wylie. In the special, Peter returns to Never Land to recruit Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully to find his shadow. Without his shadow, Peter is unable to fly, causing more problems for the heroes and giving a plus to the revenge-seeking Captain Hook. Eventually, Peter and the shadow are rejoined and leave Never Land once again to explore new parts of the world. However, Peter promises that he'll be back soon. Peter returns once again in the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky, when the pirates lose their ship Bucky to Captain Hook in a race against The Jolly Roger. Jake and the crew call Peter for help and the flying boy is able to learn that Jake and his crew can win Bucky back if they battle the Mighty Dragon and retrieve the legendary golden bell. The heroes do so, and Bucky is saved and Peter leaves once again to continue exploring the world. Peter reappears once again in the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue under the disguise of the mysterious figure known as "The Guardian". Who explain that only the pirate who truly believes in himself can save Never Land from vanishing completely, Jake must break off from the rest of his crew and go alone on a mission to save the Forever Tree, the source of magic throughout all of Never Land. Category:Characters Category:Good boss Category:Mc family Category:Mc familys pets Category:Trolls Category:Lost Boys